ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Resistance
The Resistance is a team that Lloyd and Nya form after the assumed deaths of the rest of the original Ninja (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane) and Wu. The team was formed to oppose the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon, Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon, in a bid to end their tyrannical rule over Ninjago City. Lloyd and Nya were almost kidnapped by Garmadon's forces, but then the other Elemental Masters who partook in the Tournament of Elements saved them, making good on their promise of helping the Ninja if the need arose. In retaliation for breaking into Borg Industries, the Sons of Garmadon raid the base and arrest all but, Lloyd, Nya, Skylor, Dareth, and Mistaké, sending them to Kryptarium Prison. Mistaké was killed by Garmadon while attempting to have Skylor absorb his power. History Origins After Destiny's Bounty was destroyed by the Colossi, Wu the original Ninja—Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane—were all presumed deceased. Unbeknownst to their allies, however, they survive and were all transported to the first realm in existence. Though struck with despair at his loss, Lloyd regrouped with Nya, Misako, and P.I.X.A.L. with the intention of fighting another day. In the meantime, Lord Garmadon's tyrannical rule over Ninjago City strengthened, as Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon maintained their hold on the city. In response to this, and due to the "loss" of the Ninja, Lloyd went into hiding to train. Members *'Lloyd Garmadon', the team's leader; also the Green Ninja, the Elemental Master of Energy, and the son of Lord Garmadon. He regains his power by refusing to fight his father, resulting in him losing his powers. *'Nya', the team's second-in-command; also the Elemental Master of Water and the sister of Kai. She is also the girlfriend of Jay, ex-crush of Cole, and close friend to Zane. *'P.I.X.A.L.', also known as Samurai X; an android created by Cyrus Borg, who helps the Ninja on their missions. She's also the team's third-in-command and Lloyd's backup protector and friend. *'Misako', the wife of the newly-resurrected Lord Garmadon, and the mother of Lloyd, and history informant. *'Dareth', a great ally of the Ninja who recently provided a safe haven for Misako and Wu, and self-proclaimed "Brown Ninja." *'Skylor', the Elemental Master of Amber and the daughter of the late Master Chen. She eventually turned on her father and helped the Ninja. She is Kai's love interest and a great ally to the Ninja. *'Neuro', the Elemental Master of Mind, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *'Tox', the Elemental Master of Poison, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. She was captured in the raid of the Resistance base. *'Paleman', the Elemental Master of Light, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. He was captured in the raid of the Resistance base. *'Shade', the Elemental Master of Shadow, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *'Karlof', the Elemental Master of Metal, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. *'Griffin Turner', the Elemental Master of Speed, who competed in the Tournament of Elements. He was captured in the raid of the Resistance base. *'Mistaké', an Oni, an ally of the Ninja who owns a tea shop and knew the location of the other Ninja and Wu, who were thought to have perished. She was killed off-screen by Garmadon. Along with these members, Lloyd rallied the rest of the world with his speech to help liberate the world from the Sons of Garmadon. Notes *This is the second team formed by Ninja to replace team members, the first being the Ninja Replacements in the erased timeline of Skybound, formed by Jay. Skylor and Dareth were members of both teams. *The Elemental Masters also return and join the team for the first time since their last appearance in the Tournament of Elements (aside from Skylor, Karlof, and Griffin Turner, who have appeared after Season 4). *All the captured members escape Kryptarium in "Green Destiny." Gallery ElementalsSeason9.png GriffinTurnerS9.png References Category:2018 Category:Amber Category:Energy Category:Water Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Metal Category:Light Category:Mind Category:Speed Category:Poison Category:Shadow Category:Elemental masters Category:Nindroids Category:Females Category:Males Category:2018 characters Category:Characters Category:Hunted